Character Profile: James Cummins
. - - . . . . . . 'Character Profile: James 'Cummins ---- . PLAYER: . NPC - Legacy, CREATOR: . James, ADMIN: . IcePrincess07, PLAYER STATUS: . Deceased - Legacy, CHARACTER STATUS: . Active - Alive, . ROLE: . Diesel Locomotive Mechanic, . __IN: . #'''___-A00___-_______-12JI, . '''GENDER: . Male, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian -- __________, FROM: . __________, New Jersey, USA, SPONSOR: . Corporate Personnel Office - Boston, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . FACTION: . __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- ______ Railroad . - . (New Jersey), :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- The Corporation . - . (Africa), :::::::: -- The Corporation . - . (The Islands), :::::::: -- CJ's Repair Services, -- (Owner), :::::::: -- The Panda Trueno Cafe & Tofu Shop, -- (Owner), :::::::: -- The Panda Trueno Lounge, -- (Owner), :::::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . Straight, SPOUSE: . __________ WIFE TBA __________, SO / GF: '''. __________, '''SUBS / SLAVES: . __________ SLAVE TBA __________ (slave), FAMILY: . :::::::: -- Rebecca Ember Cummins, - (Older Sister), :::::::: -- Faith Cummins, - (Older Twin Sister), :::::::: -- Grace Cummins, - (Older Twin Sister), :::::::: -- Brittany Cummins, - (Younger Sister), :::::::: -- Hope Cummins, - (Younger Sister), FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Naomi __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Background:' . __________ __________ __________ NJ -- Street Racing -- Mechanic -- Accident -- Railroad -- Underworld -- Corporation James came to the Islands with the Corporation to escape his troubled past in New Jersey. James was no stranger to engine blocks and had even worked on the aging diesel locomotives of the local railroad when he was a teen. This gave him unique experience to help work on the fleet of obsolete diesel locomotives the Corporation had put in place in the Islands, and just as fortunately it turned out the aging ships and power generators bought on the cheap to outfit the Islands were of the same make and model. This put James' skills in high demand and he was able to profit nicely, eventually opening his own garage and locomotive repair shop in the Islands. (Driving Prodigy... was driving the wheels off anything he could touch by 15, at 16 was a rising star in the NJ street racing scene...) (Horrible accident... decides to focus on being a mechanic instead of racing... becomes the best racing mechanix and tuner around...) (works on the railroad) (gets sucked into a criminal enterprise around the racing world and gets out just barely with his life...) (goes to Boston to work on the terminal railroads there... gets hired by the Corp.) . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''-- Land Vehicles: . __________ . :::::::: -- 1987 'Chevrolet ''Suburban 4X4 SUV, :::::::: -- 1996 Silver Nissan 240SX S14 ''Silvia'' Drift-Car, :::::::: -- Custom Harley Davidson Motorcycle, . . - 1987 Chevy Suburban 4x4.jpg|1987 Chevrolet Suburban 4X4 SUV 1035A06C-8C68-4026-AD7D-CA5F5C74D54C.jpg|1996 Silver Nissan 240SX S14 Silvia Drift-Car Bbf9e397-c7be-48cd-a0d2-678b8721c8a7-tmp.jpg|1996 Silver Nissan 240SX S14 Silvia Drift-Car Custom harley davidson motorcycle.jpg|Custom Harley Davidson Chopper Motorcycle - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Rail Vehicles: ______ . :::::::: -- __________ HiRail Vehicle, . - MOW-hi-rail.jpg - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Watercraft: ______ . :::::::: -- __________, . . . . . ---- '''Housing: __________ . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals:' __________ . :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - 5297.1139652000.jpg|ALCO RS1 Diesel Locomotive Engine ALCO 251 Power Generator.jpg|ALCO-251 Diesel Engine being used as a power generator 2636.1233219440.jpg|ALCO RS1 Image018.jpg|PCE 07 DUM1252-450.jpg|PCE 56 1253.1069544880-.jpg|ALCO RS1 - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Original Crew Category:THE CORPORATION Category:Business Owners Category:MOTORSPORTS Category:RAILROADS Category:TRANSPORTATION Category:CHARACTERS Category:Bikers Category:The Cummins Family Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:~SR~ Category:American Category:TOUGE Category:Legacy Characters